Up to now, the operation of collecting, transporting and pouring molten metal from the furnace to the centrifuge was done manually with a sort of ladle, with all the drawbacks and/or problems this implies, such as, among others, slowness of the operation, using different amounts of metal in each operation, possible spillage of the metal on the way or hazards for workers carrying out the operation.